30 Seconds
by j.sakurachan1
Summary: So I watched the beautiful series of Chrno Crusade and was torn apart at the end watching the two protagonists die while watching the sunset. I started thinking, what would I have done in my last thirty seconds? cc belongs to someone else, butocsaremine!


30 Seconds: A Chrno Crusade Memoir

**A/N: So I was going to wait a few weeks before posting, but after completing it I received terrible news about a dear friend and I just needed to post this for everyone. Take a deep breath, and hold on...**

"Baka! What were you trying to do? Get us blown to hell!" I yelled at the tall figure while shaking my head. I crossed my arms under my breasts and scowled, my embroidered dress was ruined, my blonde hair covered in dust, and my nerves shattered. My heart was beating a mile a minute. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" I shouted again, stamping my foot for effect.

"Ah, gomen, gomen," a rueful but amused voice called back, echoing throughout the ruined building. The figure came closer as the dust settled. He was much taller than I by a good three feet and at the present moment was glowing slightly from his astral aura, but his smile was the same as ever. Two large bat wings twitched with repressed laughter and he crossed his four humanoid arms over his bare chest. His long gray, sleeveless coat fell from his shoulders past the form change at his waist, from humanoid to thick, black furred, and stopped at his equine ankles. Hoofed feet shifted below the coat restlessly. He laughed as I turned away, refusing to forgive him; I mean, he had just destroyed the building with one blow, which I had specifically told him not to do.

I turned to give him more lip, but now before me stood a human figure with the impish grin. Glaring, I took into account the fact that he looked perfectly alright, his long coat and pants untouched. A small breeze wafted through the building and brushed through his long blonde hair, locks forcing their way across his face and leaving one pointed ear visible. Bright green eyes glittered with mirth as he held back his laughter.

"Hmph." I grunted and began picking my way out of the rubble. This was a difficult task when you were wearing stilettos and a casual dress, well the remains of one at least…_Ano baka. He owes me a new dress and dinner for this, dragging me out here so he could pick a fight with some low-class devil._ I grumbled to myself, too wrapped up in my own mind to see the loose path before me. I slipped on the gravel and felt myself falling backward.

Before I could hit the ground I was caught in a pair of strong arms, "So, am I forgiven now?" His cheery voice asked, looking down at me through his cascading hair. I sniffed, but felt the smile creeping onto my face. I shifted in his arms and he helped me back to my feet, his right arm encircling my waist to steady me and his left touching the watch hanging from my neck. I brought my hand up to cover his and smiled, eyes closed.

"Not yet, but I just might if you hurry and get us back to the villa and make me something nice," I opened my eyes to study his face as his body started to shake. Confused I tilted my head, worried. But my concern was short lived as he broke into laughter, raising his hand to his mouth and pulling back.

"I'm sorry, it's just- just you look so funny covered in all that- that dirt and giving orders," he gasped. I bit my lip and clenched my fist, raising it up. I stepped toward him and he looked back, wiping a tear from his eye. One resounding thump and a quick grunt later I stormed out of the building to the car waiting outside.

"Lady Kira, shall we wait for the young master-" I glared at the driver and he closed his mouth quickly. Opening the door he helped me into the cab and then shut the door gently. Resuming his place in the front he started the engine, not daring to speak another word. We pulled away from the scene and drove into the night, the driver silent and me fuming in the back. Four police cars and a fire engine flew past us as we rounded a corner, no doubt answering an alarm raised by neighbors.

The now empty streets of Brooklym looked eerie and lifeless. I sighed, scrunching my shoulders together to work out knots that I hadn't realized were there. I leaned my elbow against the window and looked out, watching trees flash by as we sped through the city towards the outskirts where my family villa lay. Guilt tinged as I opened my mouth to comment but remembered that Gurren was not in the car with me. Sighing I closed my eyes, exhausted.

_I finally have time to hold a formal party in honor of my parents, and what happens? Gurren goes running off after some nobody, leaving me two choices: follow him and abandon the guests or go back inside alone and look a complete fool. Ano baka…when he gets back he better make up for this. This was supposed to be my night, and now…and now…_ Tears welled and I closed my eyes, biting my gums and curling my toes to force them down. I wasn't going to cry, not anymore.

The car slowed and I opened my brown eyes slowly. The covered walkway was lined with waiting servants, one of whom opened the door and helped me out. Carefully stoic faces stared at the ground as I passed, none of the hands daring to make a sound or inquiry as to my attire or the 'young master's whereabouts'. I stalked past the heavy oak doors and up a flight of ornate stairs in the entryway.

I neither slowed nor stopped till I reached the master bedroom on the second floor. Walter, my head of staff, popped out from behind the doorway and bowed me inside. "Madame, I regret to inform you that all of the guests have left. They asked me to give you their regards-" I waved a hand. All I wanted now was a bath and a nice warm bed. He nodded and bowed, backing out of the room and closing the doors behind me and the two serving girls.

They danced before me and rushed to start the bath water and prepare a nightgown, as well as the bed and a cup of jasmine tea. They were efficient and smart, as any servant should be, but unfortunately they were also silent; all of the servants but Walter and the chauffeur were. My parents had believed that a servant should not be bold enough to make conversation and had hand picked and trained every member of the livery. And in return I had been advised by my parents to keep a cold demeanor to each one, as was my duty.

I let the two girls, Sefa and Younha I recalled, undress me and take away my torn dress and ruined shoes. I sighed, that outfit had been expensive and was my favorite. I narrowed my eyes, adding another fault to the growing list that Gurren would pay dearly for. Neither girl touched the watch, though. I had given each servant strict orders to never touch it. Too much would be at stake if they accidentally damaged the seal. I lifted the heavy pendant and pulled it off of my neck and past my head, holding it in front of my face. It glowed faintly, but it looked the same as it ever did, mysterious and magical.

I walked into the bathing room and placed the watch down on a small table beside the steaming tub; already on the table was a cup of strong tea and a small spoon. I slipped into the scalding water and grimaced. The water was very hot, but to my stiff muscles it felt relaxing. I immersed myself completely and lowered my head beneath the surface, letting out my breath slowly. My dark blonde hair turned brown in the water and floated above my face. Rising I let the water drain off of my face and felt sure hands begin to scrub at the dirt on my face and in my hair. I closed my eyes and let the girls work, drifting into a dreamlike state as the time passed.

Water washed through my hair and I opened my eyes to take the offered towel and wipe the water from my eyes. Holding out a hand, Younha helped me rise and Sefa quickly wrapped me a thick towel as Younha carefully took the small cloth away and handed me the tea. Both girls knew this procedure by heart and were flawless. I would have to give my approval to Walter later. I drank the sweet liquid slowly as Sefa dried my body and handed the cup back to Younha. Satisfied, Sefa backed away to pick up a thick, red robe and approached to help me put the robe on. I flicked my long hair out of the robe and leaned down to pick up the watch, glancing at the darkened bath water. Oh he would pay.

I led the way back into the room and sat in on a stool patiently while Younha carefully brushed my hair, pinning it with a bejeweled clasp once finished. Bowing, both girls backed away to wait beside the door as I replaced the watch around my neck and stood. I waved them away silently and they bowed, quietly leaving the room and closing the door softly. I moved to the large, curtained windows and peered through an opening, grinning at the sight below. Gurren had finally made it back, and was sprawled on the lawn from exhaustion. He looked up at the window from far below and smiled.

I pulled back, sniffing, "If he thinks a grin and a joke will fix this than he is in for a big surprise." I moved to the bed and pulled off the robe, grabbing the nightgown and sliding it over my head. As I buttoned the front a knock came from the door. "Enter, Walter."

"So sorry, madame, but the young master has returned and is inquiring if you would like to see him now or if he, well…"

"Walter, did the 'young master' say something snide that I should be aware of? Please, tell me his exact words." I sat on the bed and crossed my legs, patiently waiting with a smile on my face.

"Very well, his exact words were should he come up now, or wait till his life would not be at risk of being beaten to death." Walter shook his head, sighing, "Madame, please let me speak freely," I nodded, keeping my emotions in check, "I ask your permission to put Master Gurren in the stables for the night for treating you as he has. I may not understand why you keep his presence, but at least give me this honor. Forgive me if I have spoken too boldly." He bowed and waited for my response.

"Hmmm," I wondered thoughtfully, "that would be a fitting punishment, but I would then be forced to take an escort into the town with me that smelled of horses, which simply will not do. No, send him in now." The man bowed once more and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I fingered the watch around my neck, _Yes, why did I agree that day? What drove me to such a foolish decision?_ I had had this conversation hundreds of times, but each time the answer had sounded foolish.

A sharp knock sounded and the door opened. I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing. "It's called knocking-"

"I did-"

"-and then waiting for an invitation to enter the room. Honestly, you are so uncouth. It will take all my patience to train you, but once tamed you will be a most befitting toy." I opened my eyes and smirked up at him. He was leaning against the door with a smirk of his own; but his intended air was marred by the small bruise on his right cheek. He had taken off his jacket at some point and his white shirt was tucked neatly into his black pants, shoes polished and hair glossy. I sniffed and crossed my arms, a picture of displeasure, but inside I was proud to have left that reminder to the frustrating devil just who he was dealing with.

"Sorry, Princess, I will try to learn," he called sarcastically. He moved away from the door and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Sighing he flung back and sprawled out, hair fanned beneath him and arms behind his head. I glanced down, determined to keep my composure. He winked and stuck out his tongue, the very image of carelessness. Sighing I shook my head and unfolded my arms. Poking his forehead I stared down at him.

"You caused me a lot of trouble tonight. Why? Who was that devil we went chasing after?" His eyes darkened and he turned away from me onto his side. I stroked the bruise on the side of his face and pulled the long hair back. "Look, I may not understand what is going on, but you owe me at least this much. You know how much that party meant to me," I stopped stroking, "I demand, no, I am asking for you to tell me what tonight was all about."

I pulled my hand back as he sat up. He stared at his hands in his lap, clenching them together. "I'm sorry. Please, give me a little more time. I'm sorry I ruined tonight. But I let that bastard get away once, and I couldn't let him again." He rose from the bed and walked to my side, kneeling before me. "I know better than anyone what you sacrificed that day to help me. Please trust that when the time is right I will explain everything, but not yet." He reached up to hold my cheek gently, a comforting smile on his face.

"Do what you want. It doesn't really matter to me. I mean, why would I care? Why should I care? It has nothing to do with me- oh wait, now I remember, I gave up my life for you, for your promises. You have yet to come through on them. Your room is that way, and if you don't mind I am going to sleep a little before my audience with the Magdalene Order." I pulled away and stood, walking past him to crawl under the covers, face turned away and clutching the watch with my left hand.

"Gomenasai," he whispered as I shut my eyes. I heard him rise and open the door. Less than a second later the door closed and he was gone. I gripped the watch tightly, frustrated and sad. _Gurren, I am trying to wait, but how much longer do I have? How much longer can I wait?_ I took a deep breath and felt the deep pain in my chest, another reminder of my sin. _How many days left…_I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke as the sound of rushing fabric reached my ears and blinding light shown before me. Scowling, I buried my head deeper into the covers, stretching tight muscles and yawning. I slowly sat up, arms high above my head as I cracked my neck and back. My hair had come loose from the pin and now was a piled mess. I swung the covers away and lowered my feet, slipping into the robe that Sefa held for me. I allowed myself to be led to the dressing table and watched sleepily as Younha laid out my wardrobe for the day.

I grimaced as she sorted through dozens of dresses and pulled out an ornate, bronze colored dress with gold leaf and red embroidery. She hung the dress on a nearby stand and searched for a matching pair of shoes and a handbag. She laid out each piece, finishing her search with a long, red shawl. I pulled the watch over my head and placed it on the table before me, watching Sefa work in the mirror as she brushed my hair carefully and methodically placed pins in to hold up my hair while I dressed. I ate the small breakfast that had been prepared, mostly fruits and bread, and drank the black coffee quickly. The breakfast was not too filling, but would hold me over past the meeting and to lunch, which would hopefully be out in the city with Gurren, at his expense of course. I dabbed at my mouth politely, finished.

I stood and maneuvered to Younha and allowed Sefa to remove the nightgown and Younha to dress me. They worked quickly and silently, as always. Thirty minutes later I was dressed and led back to the table for Sefa to finish my hair while Younha did my make-up. Sefa was very skilled and I had once offered to pay for her studies as a professional hairstylist, but she had politely refused and had asked to not be fussed over. After another forty minutes of patience and boredom they stepped away, my ensemble complete. I checked myself in the mirror carefully, looking for any mistakes, but nodded acceptingly and both women bowed. The dress was the last one I would have picked, the neck line to tight and the sleeves to long, but at least I would look every bit the aristocrat I was. I draped the shawl over my shoulders carefully; this was the one part of my morning ritual that I did alone as a finishing touch to my look.

I looked down at the pleated length of the dress that was skillfully attached to the corset with embroidery so one could not see the seam and traced the lengths to my shoes. The gold stiletto shoes were crusted with bronze gilding, but were comfortable enough. I looked back up at my face in the mirror and took in the way my hair had been twisted into coils and braids to look similar to a mythological beauty, and the gold shadow on my eyes accented with reds and browns to bring out my eyes and the dress. My lips were a dark red with gold lining. I felt like a doll, fragile and useless. Younha handed me the red purse with bronze embroidery with a few necessary items, a small powder case with a mirror and a handkerchief, and backed away once more. I picked up the watch from the table and instead of tying it around my neck as usual carefully placed it in my purse.

I turned away from the mirror and my dark thoughts. I strode toward the doors and let Younha open the heavy wood. To my surprise Gurren was sitting in the hallway, on the floor even, with a sleepy gaze on his face. He looked up at me, long hair shining as always, and blinked. His eyes cleared and he smiled, "You look charming, as always," he mused. I sniffed at him, letting him know that I was still angry and stalked past. He rose as I passed him and fell in behind my maids. Walter was waiting for me as well at the stairway to ask if I needed anything before we left. I waved him away, making a mental note to raise the girls' pays later.

I glided down the stairs gracefully, leaving Sefa and Younha behind, and heard Gurren move closer to me. Despite his childish acts and immaturity he knew his duty to me. On that fateful day he had sworn to protect me, and everyday, no matter where I was headed, he stuck to me until he was confident that I was safe; with the bizarre exceptions similar to last night's tirade into the city. We left the villa entryway and passed through the walkway, ignoring the bows of the servants and reaching the waiting car. The Magdalene Order had offered to come to my villa for the audience, but I had refused politely; I was curious of the Order and wanted to see the offices for myself. Gurren waited until the chauffeur opened the door and held out his hand to assist me into the buggy. I took his hand and carefully climbed in, taking a seat on the bench and rearranging my dress. Gurren climbed in and sat across from me as the driver closed the door and resumed his place.

The engine started and we pulled away. The drive was going to be almost twenty minutes, but it was going to be a long and stiff twenty minutes. Gurren looked hopeful every once in a while, but gave up as I soon turned to the window and watched as trees turned into small houses and then tall buildings. We crossed over the Brooklym Bridge and began the final leg of our drive. Gurren was lounging in his seat ungracefully as we slowed, but with a quick glare from me righted himself and his clothes; to my surprise I noted they were dress clothes similar to the ones from the night before. Maybe he did have some potential after all.

The driver lowered himself and opened the car door quickly. Gurren lowered himself first and turned to help me out. I acted as the arrogant aristocrat and looked down at the sisters who had come to meet us. Gurren had wisely chosen a top hat to hide his ears from their view and offered me his arm. I took it and allowed the sisters to lead the way. A short walk later found us in a plain, small courtyard furnished with four decent chairs. Sister Kate, the head of the Order of Brooklym was waiting before one chair. The man next to her I recognized as Minister Remington.

"Thank you for you time, we are most grateful that you would come to meet with us." Sister Kate curtsied politely and Remington echoed his thanks.

"Not at all, Sister Kate. Your monastery is very beautiful, simple and yet elegant. I am honored that you would accept my presence." I sat in the most ornate of the plain chairs and Gurren stood behind me, a smile on his face to hide his tenseness. I wondered what had him so worked up when a young woman and man burst into the opening, panting.

I stared and the man, well in truth a boy really, and looked him up and down. His appearance was foreign to me, a red cape over a white buttoned shirt and red shorts. His ears shocked me most, a devil. My eyes wandered over to the woman and I pursed my lips. So that explained the devil. The girl carried a watch similar to mine around her neck. Her blonde hair was unkempt from the run and her breathing ragged. She finally caught her breath and realized that all eyes were upon her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She chanted to us, the devil looking sheepish behind her, a small grin on his face and his hand scratching his head. He bowed with her and laughed weakly. Sister Kate sighed from her seat and motioned for the woman to stop.

"Forgive Sister Rosette for her rudeness. She is-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand. The devil had noticed Gurren and his expression had changed from shy to cold as he and Gurren locked expressions. Sister Rosette also noticed the exchange, as well as the minister. I cleared my throat politely, calling the attention back to me and my business.

"I understand that my family has been funding this monastery and it's holdings until the passing of my late parents. I am here to sign the necessary paperwork and see the layout for myself, if it is not an inconvenience." Minister Remington smiled mysteriously and turned to Sister Kate.

"I don't believe that it will be a problem for Sister Rosette and Chrno here to show the lady our work, right Sister?" Sister Kate looked unsure for a moment, but a small girl entering the yard with a tea tray gave her a moment to think over the situation. The girl was dressed in a white and pink dress with embroidery of the Order. Her long silver hair was flowing from beneath her hat, and her voice was pure.

"Excuse me, but I brought the tea you asked for, Sister Kate." The words were almost a squeak as she curtsied hurriedly and almost fell in her rush.

"This is one of our newest Sisters, Azmaria." Sister Kate filled in quickly. "Thank you, Azmaria. You may go now." The girl curtsied again and left back the way she had come. Sister Kate motioned for Sister Rosette to take charge of the tea as she and Minister Remington began to talk of the specifics of the arrangement that my parents had made. I eyed Sister Rosette as she moved closer and reached out as she handed me a delicate cup. Fingering her necklace I cut Sister Kate off.

"An interesting adornment for a Sister, don't you think Gurren?" Sister Rosette reddened and opened her mouth, but quickly remembered her target's standing and shut it indignantly. She handed me the cup briskly and curtsied away, moving to the last chair with Chrno by her side. The small devil had yet to drop his almost hostile glaring at Gurren. "I'm sorry, Sister Kate, please continue." She nodded, picking up where she had left off. Remington was eyeing me, but whether any of them knew the truth of the necklace I did not know; likely they did, but to what extent? The negotiations of my continued donations were tiresome, but as I signed the final document and handed it back to Sister Kate we stood, Remington and Sister Kate politely excusing themselves and asking Sister Rosette to show me the monastery.

Sister Rosette accepted dutifully, but not without an edge to her voice. I liked her, she had fight in her, a good sign that my investment would not go to waste. Sister Kate had not realized yet but most of my estate and holdings were legally given to the monastery in my will at the time of my death to be used however they saw fit; I had no remaining relatives and my servants would all leave with their portion of my fortune.

The two left the garden with a final farewell and Sister Rosette turned to me, asking in a strained voice, "Where would you like to begin, Lady Kira?"

I stood, Gurren stretching from behind the chair. I could have slapped the man as he knocked his hat off, whether on purpose or accident I couldn't tell, and tilted his head. His devil's ears were clear, causing Sister Rosette to gasp and jump back. To my surprise Chrno placed a hand on her arm, shaking his head.

"Don't Rosette, he isn't going to do anything to us. Gurren, what are you doing here anyway? The last time I saw you, you were running from Aion like a coward." He demanded, red eyes flashing.

"Oh, this and that. Having a bit of fun as always." I turned my head to glare at the devil. His carefree attitude was growing on my nerves today. "I have some unfinished business to take care of, if you must know. But what about you, contracting yourself to a girl. I don't think I've ever seen anything so foolish, Chrno"

"I could say the same to you." Chrno retorted sharply. Rosette brought her hand away from her gun as the two had exchanged bitter remarks. She looked at me quizzically, no doubt wondering if there was any significance to my questioning of her pendant or the remarks by both devils; if she had not guessed that I had a contract of my own than she would find out soon enough from Chrno.

"So you are the legendary Chrno. I have heard much about you, and your plans with Aion." I cut Gurren off, causing Chrno to start and look at me.

"How much did Gurren tell you?"

"Not much, I'm afraid, only that you and Aion used to work together and that you fell from his graces. Don't expect any more from me, little devil. I am here on business and then I shall be on my way. Gurren, stop provoking him, your becoming bothersome." I said dryly.

"Oh but princess, you cannot take away my fun," Gurren seemed to whine, but the smirk on his face displayed the true nature of his remark. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since last night and motioned to Rosette.

She nodded and turned toward the building. The tour began, and was as dry as I had expected. A good hour later I was tired, hungry, and frustrated. Gurren and Chrno had fallen behind and had been questioning one another, but Gurren had been cryptic and Chrno too quiet to understand their words. From what I did catch, I pieced together that Aion was on the move and that things were getting serious now. Rosette was focused on her work and in a monotonous voice finished up, leading me back to the waiting car. I leaned toward her, causing her to eye me with suspicion. "Rosette, be careful. I don't know what you know of Aion or what he can do, but know that he always gets what he wants, and he always wants the price high."

"Don't worry about us," she said quietly, fondling the watch, "We can take care of ourselves. I'm not planning on letting him have anything." I looked down at the young woman, taking in her determined expression. "Gurren, we're leaving." I called back, breaking up the beginnings of another argument between the two devils. He clapped a hand on Chrno's shoulder and gave the small devil a broad grin.

"Well Chrno, it seems our fun has ended. Till next time," Gurren moved toward me and waved a farewell. After our usual process of climbing into the car we pulled away. I looked at the devil before me.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself. Are you going to enlighten me? Or will I have to guess?" I watched his carefree expression become drawn. He stared at the ground hands trembling.

"Aion is here, in this world, killing. He's killing innocents again, and no one knows why. Damnit!" He slammed a fist into the buggy wall. "How much longer will he get away with his sins. I will find him, and make him pay." He reached up and ran a finger past his ears, no doubt remembering when the said fiend had destroyed his horns and left Gurren for dead. I watched Gurren sadly, that day burned into my mind as well. My expression must have changed though, for Gurren had moved to sit beside me and cup my chin, "You shouldn't look so ugly, Kira, you have given me hope where I had only darkness. I hold you in my heart with the deepest thanks. Please, smile again, or at least look mad, but do not look so sad, it is not becoming of you." I looked into his eyes and forced a smile onto my face.

"What else did Chrno say?"

"Not much, only that Aion is collecting the apostles and followers. His legions are showing up all over the place and killing dozens of innocent humans, despite the work of the Order." He paused, looking out the window past my face.

"Anything else?"

"No, it seems even the Order does not know what to expect or what to prepare. Chrono is trying to find Aion as well, but so far he has turned up nothing of any use."

"I have a question. Why does Chrno tell you what he knows? Why does he trust you?"

"I suppose you have been a sweet girl and have earned an answer or two. You remember when we met I told you that I was fighting a great evil and that he could not be allowed to succeed." I nodded slowly. In truth the time had been so confusing that nothing was really clear, but for the contract. "I was running from Aion. Long ago I once served the Sinners and did their dirty work, but the Old Ones showed me the error of my path and I took it upon myself to try to stop Aion. I had taken my loyalists and tried to surprise him and his followers, but our attack was betrayed by one of my devil's and we were ambushed. He massacred all of my loyalists and I had no choice but to flee.

"Before I left though, Chrno confronted me. He asked me why I had turned away from Aion and the dream. I gave him my reasons, and despite my lower rank warned him of what was to come if he should continue to help Aion. He let me go, when he should have killed me; though this was just after the death of Magdalene and he was hardly himself I suppose. I can't tell you what he has been through, only that he is fated to struggle, and feel pain. I never had a chance to thank him for that day.

"I ran for decades, using the very remains of my strength to come here. That was when I found you and you took me in, nurtured me despite my appearance and the price. You know the story from there, but I cannot let Aion go unpunished for his cruelty. And even back then we did not know what Aion was after. He seemed to have a goal, but he never confided in any of us."

"So that devil you killed last night, was he the one who, who…" I trailed off and Gurren nodded, eyes staring. "You say he hunts apostles. Who are they? What are they?" I changed the subject before his melancholy could spread.

"They are humans gifted with powers of God. That young girl back at the monastery was one, the girl who brought the tea. Chrno did let on that much I suppose. But beyond that no one knows why Aion wants them."

"I see. Is there any way for you to keep track of the Order's movements?"

"That would be simple enough. From that sister's earlier show of control I feel that she would be easy enough to follow. If Aion is moving than the world is about to fall into chaos."

"I knew that when I agreed to this bargain. I may not hold a personal grudge against the guy, but I made a promise and I will keep that promise. That is the least I can do." He studied me carefully. We had both known that this situation would come, but this was the first conversation we openly spoke of it. He grasped my hand and squeezed it.

"I owe you so much, I'm sorry. I can never tell you how grateful I am to you, for what you have done and will do." I smiled at him.

"That you do, but you can start with buying me lunch and taking me shopping." He smirked.

"You do have a wonderful power in that respect," I tilted my head, "I mean your ability to not gain any weight after you eat so much-" He bounced away, dodging a slap. His smirk widened and he started laughing. I couldn't help myself; my voice joined his and we fell into peals of laughter, a fit we had not fallen prey to since the contract had been made. I wished this moment would last forever, but somewhere deep inside I felt dread, dread that something terrible was about to happen.

The driver sped along until we were in the depths of downtown. He let us off near a classy restaurant and informed us that he would remain in the vicinity if we should need him. Gurren offered me his arm and we entered the building; luckily he wore his hat once more, though when he had retrieved it I couldn't remember. The inside of the restaurant was decorated with crystals and chandeliers to mimic a ballroom, matching my attire quite well.

The host quickly sat us at a secluded table with a view of the street; the table was my family reservation and every servant in the building knew my face by heart. Gurren remained silent, staring out the window indifferently. I could see that something was still bothering him, but if I asked he would only promise to tell me later. Sighing, I looked up as a waiter brought a very fine bottle of red wine to the table and began pouring into two tall glasses.

He placed the filled glasses on the pristine cloth and the bottle in an ornately worked bucket of ice. I took in the entire building, rage growing within. It was all so fake! So played out. I couldn't stand the world I had been born into. Perhaps that was why I had no regrets forming the contract almost a year ago.

The hour was late in the afternoon and the restaurant was beginning to fill. I followed Gurren's gaze out the window and watched people walking and laughing to and from central park. Many were couples, enjoying a romantic afternoon. I felt sad at that. I would never have that life, not now. Perhaps that was my only regret, to never know love or to be held in another's arms. My fate had been determined with the contract, and I had no desire to fall in love for such a short period of time. No, I would fade from this life, unnoticed and forgotten.

The sky darkened suddenly, too dark for any natural cloud. I looked up and saw the swirling darkness that blanketed the late afternoon with curiosity and suspicion. Gurren snarled suddenly as a man in a white coat walked toward Central Park, disregarding the sky and the stunned people around him. Pointed ears poked from either side of his head, his long white hair tied up. He reached the park entrance but was repelled by some sort of barrier. As the devil pulled away his smoking hand, Gurren smashed out of the window, screaming, "Aion! Kisama! Kira, release the seal!"

I was busy shaking glass shards out of my hair and waving off the worried exclamations of the waiters and hosts. At his voice though I turned back to the broken window and stood. I grabbed my purse and pulled out the watch. I fumbled to release the seal as I ran to the door. Shouts of patrons and servants reached me but my focus was on getting outside to help Gurren. Screams of fear and pain came from beyond the doorway as people were caught in the crossfire of the two devils. I flung open the door and ran outside, my shoes long since tossed away and my feet being torn up by the debris and glass shards.

I turned in circles, trying to find Gurren and Aion. I heard a whistling sound and looked up in time to see Gurren fall from the air, his wings torn and bleeding. His astral form was already damaged and he struggled to rise, cursing Aion all the while. He rose to his hoofed feet and flapped his large bat-like wings hard, shooting back up into the air. His long hair streamed out behind him with his coat. The two devils fought for mere seconds before the flashing movements stopped.

"Gurren!" I screamed. Aion was holding the smaller devil by the throat, killing him. Aion looked down to my voice, smirking. He flung Gurren away and floated down to me, reverting to a human form as his feet touched. I backed away, trembling. His hand cupped my face. Amethyst eyes bore into my brown and I felt myself choking on his very presence.

"Aren't you a pretty one? So you are the human he contracted to. You will return what is mine." I pulled the watch to my chest, clutching it with both hands. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses and his grip on my face tightened. "I am offering to free you from his curse, and give you your life back. Do you deny my gift?" My breath was shallow and ragged, the watch adding its price to my strain. I tried to shake my head, but couldn't as his hold on me kept me from moving.

"No, no, I can't…I made a promise. I won't turn back. I won't leave him!" My voice rose to a scream. My eyes hardened and I glared at the devil with all I had. Sighing, he spoke with regret.

"That's unfortunate. No matter, I will take it soon enough." He flung me into the restaurant wall. I screamed as ribs cracked and I fell to the ground. I raised my head through the pain and watched Aion loom over me. In his hand was a long black sword.

"Gurren, where are you? Gurren I need you," I whispered, fear creeping into my face. As if called by my voice a shout came from the north end of the street and Gurren flew at Aion. The two devils resumed their air battle once more. I coughed, trying to sit and watch helplessly. Waiters from inside rushed to me and tried to lift me to take me to safety. "No, please, leave me here. I can't leave him." My eyes remained focused on the blasts above. Deep within I knew that Gurren's chances were slim, being a lesser devil. But if this battle would help the others, the ones who could match Aion, and give them time than we would do what we could.

My heart beat in my chest, each beat growing more and more painful. My breath was pained, not only from the broken ribs. The watch was killing me. I ignored my pain and concentrated on Gurren. The shorter devil suddenly spun in the air, but the action was jerky and unnatural. He fell, gaining momentum to slam into the street barely yards away. I coughed painfully, dust settling around me. Ignoring the pain, I stood and ran to the motionless figure. He had reverted back to his human form due to exhaustion. I closed a hand around the watch and sealed it.

Aion landed behind me, not even bothering to change forms this time. "Persistent, aren't you." He closed the gap between us and looked down at me, sneering. "Wretched human. But perhaps you may be of use to me now, for I cannot simply kill you after you and your pet have caused me so much trouble. Oh, and do not worry about him, his pain will end soon, I have seen to that." I choked and grabbed Gurren's bloody hand, shaking it and calling out to him.

Aion's huge hand grabbed my throat and lifted me from the ground. "Yes, you will make a perfect sacrifice. Oh, the fool stirs, just in time to watch you die." I heard Gurren groan behind me, but before I could scream Aion lifted into the air. Rising higher and higher into the darkness he went, ignoring my weak thrashing and shouts. As suddenly as we had risen he stopped, floating above the clouds and the middle of Central Park. I looked down through a small opening in the clouds and froze in fear. If he dropped me from this height there was no chance of my surviving. Aion lifted me above his head slowly, chanting some foreign language. I felt my whole body go rigid as he released his grip and I floated before him, bound by his power.

He looked sad for a moment, but soon regained focus and began chanting more words. The clouds started to rise up to us, swirling around us faster and faster. His voice grew to a shout over the rumble. I was too afraid to think of anything but the broken form of Gurren below. I watched Aion's lips move and finally stop. Before I could wonder on what was going to happen now I felt my whole body burn. Thousands of tiny cuts opened all over my body, shredding my dress. I screamed in agony, watching in fear as drops of blood were pulled out of my body and mixed with the clouds to form red shards. Those Aion directed down at Central Park.

Over and over again my blood was extracted until I was on the point of passing out. As my vision blurred, Aion's voice called out to me, "Feel honored, human, for you have been very useful in bringing in the second Apocalypse." He released the hold on me and I fell, wind rushing past my bleeding body and rags of a dress. My hair was matted with blood and clung to my face. _Is this it? Is this all we were able to do? I feel so, so-_

My thoughts were cut off as arms caught me as I fell and slowly took me to ground. I looked up, whimpering as I watched Gurren change back into a human, gasping horribly. "Gurren, why did you? You were too weak-"

He reached up to caress my bleeding face, tears in his eyes. "Shhh. Don't speak. I'm so sorry. I failed you. I could not protect you. I have killed you." His hand shook, and sobs racked his weak form. I reached up to him and he caught my hand with his and held it, squeezing it tightly and staring down at me, green eyes full of despair. I felt my body going limp as I opened my mouth. I could hear the watch counting in my head.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

"No, Gurren, you have given me life. Before you I felt nothing, was nothing. Gurren, you showed me how to live. Gurren," I coughed-

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

-and he tried to silence me but I shook my head, "Gurren, I have always looked for the reason I made that contract, and I think I know now. Gurren," I coughed again, my voice growing weaker and weaker. He leaned in, tears falling onto my cheeks.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

The reason no longer sounded foolish in my head. I knew now, what I had realized that day.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

"I-"

_Tick._

_Tick._

"-love-"

_Tick._

_Tick._

"-you-"

_Tick._

His eyes widened in shock and despair, the last thing I saw as I faded away. His voice screamed my name, over and over again.

Then silence.

"Rosette, is this really a shortcut?" Chrno shouted over the roar of the engine. Azmaria was trembling in the back while counting crucifixes and making sure Rosette's supplies were stocked as well. Debris rained down from the crumbling buildings and the red hail was scattered all over the ground; when she drove over it though the stone turned to liquid and looked almost like blood. Chrno was watching out the front window, gritting his teeth with anticipation.

"Of course this is a shortcut, Chrno. I know Brooklym like the back of my hand. Look, there's the park right there-"

"Rosette! Watch out!" Chrno shouted. Rosette swerved to avoid a large crater in the road and promptly crashed the car into a light post. Snarling she jumped out of the car to find out why the hell the road looked like a meteor had hit it.

"What the hell! Why is that – Oh, oh god no." Her voice died, all anger vanishing. In the center of the hole were two people. Two familiar people.

"Rosette, what is it?" Chrno ran to her side and looked at her, concerned at her sudden silence. He followed her gaze to the hole and his eyes widened with shock. "Gurren – Kira-" Azmaria joined the two and cried out, recognizing the faces of the two visitors at the monastery earlier; she did not know what they were but it was all the same, dying was dying no matter who you were. The three watched as Lady Kira raised her hand and the devil Gurren grasped it, tears spilling from his green eyes. His body was bleeding and battered, and Kira's body was covered in her own blood from cuts all over her body; her body was going limp.

Kira's mouth began to move, but neither Chrno nor Rosette could hear what had been said as she broke into a fit of coughing, blood filling her mouth. She continued despite her condition and Gurren leaned close over her, body racked with sobs. Her lips opened once more and Rosette watched carefully for what she had to say, gasping as she recognized the motions. Tears formed in her own eyes and Azmaria sobbed behind her. Chrno watched in horror as the woman's hand fell to her chest, lifeless and Gurren screamed in desperation.

Over and over again the devil called her name, but she gave no response. Gurren cradled her body in his arms, rocking back and forth with his head buried in her hair. Her sightless eyes looked past Gurren to the watchers. Gurren's rocking ceased and he lowered her, his face slack. Slowly he lifted the watch from the ground where it had slipped from her hand and stared at the device. His body began to quiver with anger.

He reached out and grabbed one of the red shards. He lifted the sharp piece high over his head in one hand while placing the watch on the ground with his other. His free hand drifted up to his right cheek and stroked the skin sadly. Chrno and Rosette watched, stunned, as the devil lifted that hand to the shard as well and, gripping it so hard his own hands began to bleed and mix with the shard, slammed the shard into the watch.

The glass cover shattered as the shard dove deep into the device. Gurren began to sob once more as the watch sparked and then crumbled into pieces, destroyed forever. Chrno found the strength to move, running to the devil while shouting, "Gurren, what happened? Why?"

Gurren looked up, noticing the audience for the first time. "I killed her. I killed her and broke all my promises. But now no one will ever be hurt with this, this curse again." His eyes cleared as his gaze met Chrno's. "Take care of her, Chrno. Take care of her and protect her. Because all too soon will she be gone." Gurren looked at the shard still in his hands and returned his gaze to the dead woman's face. "Chrno, will you hear the request of a dying devil?"

"What is it?"

"Kill him. Kill him, and stop this cycle of death." And with that Gurren plunged the shard deep into his chest. He coughed as blood filled his mouth and poured out. He smiled as he looked at the woman and caressed her face, his blood mixing with hers. He fell forward, his body beside hers and his arm across her chest. He reached up and closed her eyes. "I love you, princess" he whispered for her alone. He placed his hand on her, closing his eyes peacefully; he would never leave her side.

Rosette ran to Chrno as the larger devil drove in the shard and cried out as he fell and the light faded from his eyes. Her hand went to the watch around her neck and she cried silently. Chrno was trying to hold back tears of his own beside her.

"Will that be us, one day, Chrno? Is that the fate we have chosen?" She whispered as Gurren closed his eyes and let out his last breath. Chrno reached out and took her free hand, but said nothing.

An explosion from inside the park broke their reverie and they remembered that more was at stake and many more would be lost if they did not leave. "Ikuze, Chrno."

"Un." He nodded, and together they turned back to Azmaria and grabbed their equipment from the car. As they ran from the scene, tears drying on their faces, Rosette couldn't help but think, _When my time comes, and I have only 30 seconds to live, what will I say?_

_**Owari**_

_**A/N: I want you to now think, what would you do?**_


End file.
